


An Ineffable Game of My Own Devising

by AstroGirl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Narrator God (Good Omens), POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl
Summary: And God said, "Thanks, guys!  Good game!"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	An Ineffable Game of My Own Devising

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gen Prompt Bingo, for the prompt "A Player of Games."

I'll let you in on a secret: I am not all-powerful.

I _could_ be, if I wanted. I was once, back before the Beginning. But I have chosen to cede some of my power to my creations. That's what free will _is_ , and the universe would be infinitely less interesting without it.

Those creations sometimes accuse me of playing games. And, although they never imagine the right kinds of games, even when they're thinking metaphorically, they aren't actually wrong. I'm sorry if that sounds callous, but when you're sitting where I am, everything _is_ a game. It can't be anything else. It's all so utterly ephemeral. Even when the stakes are the end of the world, they seem trivially low to me. I can make new worlds with no more effort than it takes to shuffle a new deck of cards. Can, and have, and undoubtedly will again.

But not quite yet.

I'll tell you another secret: I _love_ to lose. You would, too, if you were me. Where do you think time came from? I called it into being just so I would have something to measure the enduring tedium of my omnipotent perfection. If I hadn't created game boards, if I hadn't created pieces and opponents – one and the same, really – I would have gone mad eternities ago. And, trust me, no one wants a mad God. Interestingly eccentric, now, that you can deal with.

Oh, yes, you can. Don't argue with me. I created you with the ability.

All of which is to say: well done. Well done, Adam Young! Well done, Pepper and Brian and Wensleydale. Well done Anathema and Newton, Shadwell and Tracy. Well done, Aziraphale and Crowley! I knew you two were going to be interesting from the moment I created you, and you managed to surprise me even as you filled my expectations perfectly. Which is always a treat for me, I don't mind telling you.

Congratulations, my pieces, my opponents. You have earned your prize. One world! Enjoy it with my blessing.

I'll be very much looking forward to the rematch.


End file.
